<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lodestone by persephx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035913">Lodestone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephx/pseuds/persephx'>persephx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>there was anger and there was regret [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(i don't know how that's not a tag tbh) (bc she does need one) (a lot), (it's set between those episodes), Angry Bow, Angst, Episode: s05e03 Corridors, Episode: s05e04 Stranded, F/M, Glimbow-centric, Glimmer Needs a Hug, Pre-Relationship, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Stressed Bow, Stressed Glimmer, Traumatized Glimmer, i still think this ship needs more fics where they are the main couple soooooo, no confort just yet but there'll be on the second part</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephx/pseuds/persephx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimmer is back on the ship with Bow and Adora, and she would have done anything to be with them back when she was Prime's prisioner, but Bow is angry at her and it feels like she won't be able to fix it this time.</p><p>(this short fic is set between chapters 3 and 4 of season five, just after Adora and Bow get Glimmer back from Prime’s ship)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>there was anger and there was regret [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lodestone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been horrible, to see Catra get attacked by clones and not being able to do anything. The scene of her, trapped between those horrible creatures was fixed in Glimmer mind even though she was safe now. She was with Bow and Adora, and Entrapta, in their ship. She was away from Prime. She was safe. She was safe now, even if she could feel the tense atmosphere when she was around her friends, specially with Bow.</p><p>The ship was small enough that the only way they wouldn’t cross paths would be if one of them stayed in their room. She knew Bow wasn’t about to do that, no matter how angry he felt, and the only reason she was not doing it was because she, too, had to help around.</p><p>The few times she had tried to talk with him, he had brushed her off sharply. He’d been angry at her before, but this was different. The other times he had been angry at her had been because she had put herself at unnecessary danger, or because she had meddled with his bows. What had happened, the reason he was angry that time, was very different from that. She had… It was her fault that Etheria was in the trouble that it was in, and they all knew it.</p><p>She was glad that Adora didn’t seem to be so angry at her. She was tense, but at least she talked with her. And Glimmer understood why, she really did, it would be unfair to be angry because her friends definitely had the right to be mad, but it still hurt.</p><p>“I’m going to bed,” she said. She was more tired than usual after she’d gotten back from Prime’s ship. She was edgy and she had nightmares most of the time. The sleep she got felt like nothing, like she wasn’t really resting, and she knew she couldn’t continue like this, she wouldn’t be useful if she was exhausted.</p><p>“Goodnight,” said Adora.</p><p>Bow, predictably, didn’t say anything.</p><p>With her head down and her feet dragging, she walked to her room. As soon as she was in private, she let the tears flow. That was another thing that had been happening more. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was stressed, or because Bow wasn’t speaking to her, or because she couldn’t shake the feeling of Horde Prime’s ship off of her skin.</p><p>She laid there, in bed, crying, until she eventually fell asleep.</p><p>She woke up with a start, her throat felt raw, her face was wet with tears and her skin was prickling. She almost couldn’t breathe, it was like no matter how much air she breathed in, her lungs weren’t able to process it. She forced herself to take a big gulp of air and hold it for a few seconds. Then, she let it out slowly. Her mother had taught her how to keep her panic away when she was little, after a period of her childhood filled with nightmares. Slowly, she started to breathe normally.</p><p>There was a knock on her door that startled her enough to let out a small yelp.</p><p>“Yes?” She said, still from her bed.</p><p>The door opened a crack. It was Bow. Her heart sped up at the sight of his worried face. He had his eyebrows furrowed, just like every time he interacted with her.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked. She nodded, but that didn’t seem to convince him. “I heard you yelling.”</p><p>“Bad dream,” she answered, and her voice was raspier than she’d thought it would be. It was probably because of her yells, if they had been enough to attract Bow to her room, they must have been loud. “But I’m okay.”</p><p>He didn’t seem very convinced at this either. For a few seconds, she thought that he was going to forget his anger just for a moment, that he was going to walk into the room and comfort her. He didn’t. After a few seconds, he nodded and left, closing the door after himself. Glimmer could feel the tears making their way back into her eyes. The fact that Bow had left felt like a confirmation that their relationship was beyond fixing. She didn’t want to cry anymore, so she worked her hardest to not let the tears in her yes fall. She was so concentrated on that task that she didn’t realize someone had knocked on her door again until Adora walked into her room.</p><p>“Hi,” her friend said with a sad smile. “Are you okay?”</p><p>It was very obvious that she wasn’t, even more than it had been when Bow had visited her, but she nodded nonetheless. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Adora looked at her for a moment and sighed. “The Horde… I know that it’s hard,” she said, her eyes were fixed on the wall and Glimmer saw that she had her hands tightened into fists. “If you want to talk about it, whenever, I’m here.”</p><p>It meant a lot. Specially with how tense things were. It meant a lot to know that at least her friendship with Adora wasn’t in danger, that things would get better.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered, her throat raw with emotion.</p><p>“And…” Adora hesitated and looked at the door. “Give Bow some space. I’m sure you guys will fix things but… I think he needs to deal with himself too.”</p><p>Glimmer nodded, although she was doubtful giving him space would help things. She was aware of what she had done, she understood that why he was angry, he must have been so disappointed with her decisions too… She would give him as much time as he needed, she assured herself, no matter whether he wanted to forgive her or not, she would be there for him.</p><p>“Get some sleep,” Adora said, punching her arm with a little too much strength, “you look horrible.”</p><p>“Wow, thanks.” Glimmer laughed despite her friend’s words. It really meant a lot that Adora wasn’t feeling like Bow, even if she would have understood perfectly if she also felt like they couldn’t be friends again.</p><p>Adora stood up and was about to left before she turned and fixed Glimmer with to the stop with the intensity of her glare. “I mean it, Glimmer. Bow had a really hard time when you were away, he still cares about you, he’s just…”</p><p>“He’s angry. I know. I understand.”</p><p>Still, she wasn’t sure that the fact that Bow wanted to get her back from an alien ship where she’d been kidnapped and held as a prisoner meant that he still wanted to be friends with her.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this!! I'll probably write a second part of this for what happens after episode 4, how they speak and how they make up, but I'm not sure when I'll be writing it!<br/>Also, as a funny note, every time I write Horde Prime's name, I write Primer because my mind is like this :)<br/>- follow me on <a href="https://persephx.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> -</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>